User talk:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk
OKAY NOW YOU LISTEN HERE NOW!!!!! I GOT HERE FIRST, YES I USED SOME OF YOUR IDEA, HOWEVER YOUR NOT ACTING MATURE ABOUT IT AT ALLLL! If you continue this I'll have no choice but to block you for awhile. Everyone else is complaining about you, and your rude comments. I'll change it but one more time Minkai, with your childish yelling and you'll be blocked. You've been warned. PS If you want to get something done, you do it nicely, PERIOD! Ten Tailed Fox 18:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi Minaki I'm Blackemo1 (from Naruto Fanon) sorry I never actually greeted you on here I have been really busy. Anyway make sure to check the Today's News Page everyday and that my arc called the Second Coming of Aizen Arc is in the works plz read the chapters and tell me what you think plz plz. Blackemo1 13:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Where??! How????? They're actually all of the same person. I take my images from different series that I like. The Kenji images come from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, HOW many ceations have you created? Anyway, it IS original that I am a neutral god, Minkai! If I was EVIL, I would make EVERYONE insane, and if I was GOOD, NO ONE WOULD BE INSANE!!! Second, I don't remember hearing that no one other than Yoruichi can turn into a kitty, so whatever! Third, Alice in Wonderland is mah favorite book, and MILLIONS of people have done shit with it, and it is the best representation of insanity in literature! Fourth, I can be defeated, what I can't be is killed, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ANYTHING TO WIN, HAVE U NOT SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF AVATAR!?!? And Fifth, WHO GIVES A FUCK IF IT IS A MARY-SUE!?!?!?!? The whole reason of fandom is to create what is in your fuckin' heart, and I am sure you can agree with me about your characters, right? RIGHT!? I am tired, no, I am SICK AND FUCKIN' TIRED ABOUT YOU PEOPLE SAYIN', "It's a total Mary-Sue", you know what, I don't give a fuck what people say about the fuckin' Mary-Sue because, guess what!? EVERYONE GOTS A MARY-SUE!!! I'm sorry I am being defensive over constructive critisizm, but I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, REALLY, really wanted to fight Nanohano today...and that isn't the first thing bad happened today!!! I stubbed my fuckin' toe! MY cat shit on my bed today, so I had to hit her on the head, only for me to get scratched! A damn squirrel dropped a damn acorn on my head, which I hit it with the water from a hose! I might have accidentally pissed off my girlfriend, which is bad! AND I might have a chance of losing my apartment...AGAIN!!! And now, someone is just saying harsh things when constructive critisizm is not all about, WTF or R U SERIOUS! OR ANY OF THAT SHIT!!! I would be calmer another day, but I ain't so, porbebly think about it, and wonder... "Is this guy sane, is this guy a completely calm all the fuckin' time? I don't he have will homocidal thoughts over the smallest thing over a little "constructive" critisizm" NO!!! I AM FUCKIN' PISSED BECAUSE SHIT IS HAPPENING TO ME TODAY, AND I MIGHT KILL MYSELF IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS AGAIN, BECAUSE I REALLY MIGHT BE INSANE, I REALLY THINK I MIGHT BE INSANE, EVEN THOUGH I SAY I LIKE TO PRETEND TO, BUT I REALLY THINK I MIGHT GO OFF THE DEEP END, BECAUSE I AM FINALLY TIRED OF MY LIFE, BECAUSE NO ONE IS WRITTING REVIEWS ON MAH STORY, WHICH MEANS I AM NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB AT WRITING FANFICS, WHICH I THINK I MIGHT JUST GRAB MAH GUN, AND JUST BLOW MAH FUCKIN' BRAINS ALL OVER MAH CAT AND GIRLFRIEND!!! SO, here's mah feedback...hope u liked it... PsykoReaper 23:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) See you in Hell, cause I'm thinkin' of goin' today!!! Sorry, Man... Listen, I was pissed off today, and I would have said different things other than that stuff, I hope it makes you happy my girlfriend is thinking of putting me back in the asylum, but I think I can pursuade her otherwise... Anyway, I am sorry, but I couldn't take anymore suprises, besides, PsykoReaper is more of a comic relief character, I only use him as a support, not a battle...sometimes... Also, I don't seem to remember any other Bleach character have the power to mentally scar a person with insanity forever, so I think that is a pretty original power, JUST CALL ME CTHULHU!! Also, I WAS really skeptical about the Wonderland thang, but I DID make it REALLY original, so, it may be no different, I don't care... Also, I am not a complete copy of Yoruichi, I don't think she had purple hair (in her cat form), was fat, and had a demonic grin. Besides, the Cheshire Cat was my hero, so it was a joy making myself that fat cat! HAHA! Also, I'm a fuckin' diety, I have to be immortal and have god powers, no offense... So, again, I am sorry, but knowin' your harsh attitude in your critical message, you probebly won't forgive me... PsykoReaper 02:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Charleton for President y'all! Peace! I'm outie! Cap'n Knuckles is cap'n of YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!! Hey, since I am a good sport, mind reviewing a few pages, I won't get mad...seriously...why so serious? Here they are: Alice Kimura Lucifer Beelzebub Baphomet Xaphan Belphegor Eligos Mammon Lilith Gulrazz Devin Sebastian Ise The Demon Corps Yeah, gave you a lot because I am mean, hahahahahaaa! PsykoReaper 19:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I think I'll keep the whole powers on mah PsykoReaper thang, because I don't use him for battle, I USE HIM FOR COMEDY! HAHA!! Hi there! Unfortunately, whenever I try to go on Chatango, it says "Internet webz has stopped working hahahah" so I leave my critique here. You are very good. But not that good. While most of your drawings are identifiable as anime-ish, it's not exactly perfect. Kinda cartoony, actually. Like, for example, that thing with Hide and that other guy. Vampiro. That's it. At the bottom of the page, I couldn't figure out what the frig was goin' on. Otherwise though, it's super-cool. =D Don't give up! I'm sure that one day, if you try hard enough, you can be almost as awesome as me! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ;D nice drawings Mink